


Don't Leave Me to Bleed

by MarvelDreamer



Series: The Sadness of Soldiers (Oneshots) [11]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Angst, Dream Smp, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Tubbo, President Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot-centric, it simply fuels me, like scale 1-10, ok, please tell me how much u cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDreamer/pseuds/MarvelDreamer
Summary: Wilbur liked hugs.He had lots of memories of hugs, before- well, he had them.His favorite hug was from his father.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit, shippers step away. now. go. i do not want u
Series: The Sadness of Soldiers (Oneshots) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115954
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	Don't Leave Me to Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> third update how yall been :)
> 
> angst again, sorry not sorry...

Wilbur liked hugs.

They were warm, usually, and they were comforting, so what wasn’t to like about them? He’d give them to people as often as he wanted, because hugs were great.

_ Tommy ran after him in the forest. It was still the early days of the SMP, so the days were filled with laughter and smiles and companionship. Tommy stuck by Wilbur’s side, and he didn’t mind, since it led to moments like this, where Wilbur ran as fast as he could and Tommy booked it after him, eventually crashing into Wilbur and tackling him. _

_ “You brat!” Wilbur laughed loudly as he fell down, even though he’d known Tommy was there. “My clothes are all dirty!” He rolled over but stayed on the ground, and in a rare display of affection, Tommy laid down next to him. _

_ Tommy hummed. “It's getting dark. Should we head back soon?” _

_ When Wilbur turned to look at his broth- at Tommy, he was watching the treeline that towered over them, pointing occasionally at birds that would stare down at them. They sung beautifully, but Tommy was more interested in their plumage. _

_ He couldn’t stop the fond smile from finding its place on his face, and Tommy scrunched his face up in response. “What’re you staring at, you bitch?” _

_ Wilbur laughed again, moving an arm around for Tommy to use as a pillow of sorts instead of just using the ground. “Nothing, Tommy. Let’s just stay here for a bit, I’m exhausted.” _

_ Tommy didn’t mention that when he went to give Wilbur an awkward side-hug, his heartbeat was completely normal. _

Wilbur liked hugs.

They meant family, they meant trusting someone enough to be vulnerable, they meant everything that he wanted in life.

_ (They all respawned in their beds, and Wilbur brought them together. He calmed them down, he slowed their panicked breaths, he let them gather around him and he stretched out his arms, circling as many of them as he could. It wasn’t a fix, but it would work for now. For now, they needed comfort, and he’d give it to them, starting with a good old-fashioned group hug.) _

_ The small party finished singing softly as the night cold tried to get through their cloaks, only succeeding in getting them closer to the small fire pit that was crackling and popping every now and then.  _

_ Across from Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo huddled together, laughing at some inside joke that only they found funny. Jack and Niki chatted about something, probably Jack trying to get cheaper prices on Niki’s baked goods. And, Wilbur? Wilbur swung an arm around Fundy, who leaned into his side and sighed happily.  _

_ Times were... good. Sure, they now had a country to worry about, but they’d get through it together. Sure, they’d suffered a heavy loss in more ways than one, but they were tough. If anyone could do it, it was this lot. _

_ Wilbur turned to give Fundy a full hug. _

_ He squeaked a bit. “What’s this about?” _

_ “Can’t I give my son a hug?” Wilbur muttered. His mind was filled with thoughts of leading, and he needed something to ground him. _

_ Fundy didn’t remark on it. They all needed something to keep them in the moment, whether then or at night when they all woke up at different times, breathing quickly with a mind full of deep voices and faint clicking and dark tunnels and the glint of a blade- _

Wilbur liked hugs.

They were nice, simply put, not much else to say. They reminded him of what there was to live for.

_ He ran. He ran fast, he ran swift, he dodged the arrows that flew after them. He could get hurt, yes, but Tommy? He didn’t know what he’d do if Tommy got hurt.  _

_ They ran until all signs of civilization had long since faded, and only then would Wilbur let them rest. His legs ached, and he wanted to just lie down and give up, but he couldn’t. Why? Why couldn’t he? What was stopping him- _

_ “Wil?” _

_ Oh. _

_ “Wil?” Tommy’s voice broke through his haze. “Can we ever go back? Will I ever see Tubbo again?” _

_ He turned to Tommy. He had to stay strong. He didn’t know the answers that Tommy needed. _

_ Wilbur walked over and took Tommy into a hug, trying to ignore how Tommy’s shoulders began to shake and how it didn’t take long for his to shudder, too. They stood there for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms, as if the hug would make it all go away like the nightmares that had only gotten worse. _

_ “C’mon, Tommy.” Wilbur’s voice was thick. “It’s getting dark, and we need shelter.” _

_ They didn’t move for another half hour. _

Yeah. Wilbur liked hugs.

They were for cheerful hellos, they were for tearful goodbyes. He didn’t want a tearful goodbye, he wanted a good ending with lots of closure and… 

_ “Phil, kill me- _

_ Phil, kill- Kilza!” _

_ “You’re my son!” _

_ He looked into Phil’s eyes and only saw regret. He wasn’t sure what for, but he saw it. At least it was something he could notice.  _

_ Eventually, he convinced Phil. He remembered it well, the smell of gunpowder and singed feathers invading his senses, the smooth texture of Phil’s robes turned gritty by all of the dust. He could distantly hear the yell that Tommy let out, and his heart ached at it, but he’d made his decision. Phil was going to listen to him, finally. Phil was going to acknowledge what he wanted. _

_ He felt the sword.  _

_ How could he not? It was cold, a deep contrast to the deep burning his skin felt from the explosion, and it was painful, a large difference from the feeling of apathy that he’d been feeling. He felt the blood begin to fall, but most of all, most of all, he felt Phil’s arms around him.  _

_ Finally. _

_ He’d gotten a hug from the man who had been his father, finally, after all this time. _

_ His breath started coming out in short pants and his eyes closed, the world becoming too dizzy for him to manage. He could hear Phil whispering in his ear- maybe an apology, maybe a prayer, but it didn’t matter now. It was too late. _

_ Wilbur let out his last breath surrounded by his father’s arms, his blood staining the once green-and-white fabric. _

_ Wilbur liked hugs. _

_ He’d gotten and given a lot of hugs, but that one? _

_ That one was the best. _


End file.
